The research program is directed toward study of the structure and development of viruses and the correlation of biochemical events with morphological changes occurring in infected cells. Past studies in this laboratory have utilized ferritin-conjugated antibodies to identify viral components prior to the development of mature virions. This technique has provided an insight into the mode of replication of Herpes simplex, influenza, Sendai, adenovirus, visna virus, and vesicular stomatitis virus. Metabolic inhibitors of nucleic acid synthesis are now being used to produce synchrony of virus replication. This procedure allows visualization of the sequence of events in the assembly of virions. Studies with Herpes simplex and vaccinia virus have revealed the passage of nucleoprotein filaments into maturing capsids and the stages of "packing" of the core of the virus. In addition, a concentrated effort is being conducted toward investigation of the replicative cycle of Herpes saimiri virus, an agent which causes tumors in primates. Attempts to produce malignant transformation of cell lines with this agent are directed toward providing a model for study of the neoplastic process. Specific antibody to Herpes saimiri will be employed in this investigation to assess the role of the immune response in viral transformation of cells.